Someone Like You
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: Encontrar o verdadeiro amor nunca é fácil. Algumas vezes pensamos ter acertado, só para depois descobrirmos que era só ilusão. Mas algumas vezes... algumas vezes, o amor está bem ali, ao nosso lado, só esperando o momento certo para se revelar.padackles.


**Titulo:****Someone Like You**

**Autora: Sun**

**Beta: Ivys. Que suporta meus surtos e me incentiva em tudo, por mais sem lógica que pareça. Muito Obrigada por tudo Ivys, sem você nada disso seria possível. **

**Aviso: Yaoi , se não gosta não leia.**

**Fiz essa fic a algumas semanas e admito que tinha me esquecido dela, e hoje quando a reli me surpreendi, eu como muitos são, sou movida a música e claro não podia faltar uma aqui. Ultimamente ando apaixonada pela Adele, a música que me inspirou foi Someone Like You. Dedico essa historia a Ana Ackles que vem me cobrando um padackles há décadas. Aqui está Ana, espero que goste. **

**Boa leitura. **

— Pronto?

Neguei com a cabeça porque não sabia se conseguiria fazer minha voz sair. Não sabia se ia conseguir dizer qualquer coisa na verdade. Estava tão nervoso e com tanto medo.

Segui o motorista e entrei no carro ainda sem dizer uma palavra; estava arrumado e as malas estavam no porta malas, tudo estava pronto. Ia dar tudo certo, tinha que dar tudo certo, vinha planejando aquilo há dias.

Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça no banco desejando dormir, mas meu coração ainda tentava saltar do peito de nervosismo. Mas não era sempre assim? Sempre que ia a um lugar que sabia que o encontraria meu coração batia feito louco. Não entendia como não tinha percebido isso antes, ou talvez aquele sentimento não estivesse lá antes e apenas com o tempo tudo mudou.

Lembrei-me de como tudo começara...

_Ouvi__ duas batidas na porta, despedi-me no telefone e fui atender._

— _Já está... - meu sorriso se abriu antes mesmo de registrar a pessoa parada na minha frente.- Jensen! Há quanto tempo! Vamos, entre. – puxei meu amigo para um abraço. – Nossa! Não nós vemos desde... sei lá, há muito tempo. Supernatural acabou a um ano e meio, ou talvez dois? Quer saber? Não importa. Como você está? E a vida?_

— _Estou bem, e você? – Jensen sorriu quando finalmente conseguiu falar, lembrava-se bem de como eu disparava a falar e não deixava que ninguém mais o fizesse._

— _Estou ótimo, não sabia que era convidado aqui hoje, também. – eu disse sentando-me na cadeira em frente ao espelho, virando e apontando para o sofá para que Jensen se sentasse lá._

— _Foi um arranjo de ú__ltima hora sabe, me chamaram para dirigir o filme quando o atual diretor teve um enfarte, e na divulgação estava o nome do outro. Quando ele morreu resolveram não mudar o nome e me apresentar como uma surpresa. – Jensen sorriu sem graça mostrando o quanto ele estava desconfortável com isso._

— _Isso que eu chamo de surpresa. Os fãs vão pirar. Sabe, não sei se você reparou, mas as maiorias dos fãs de supernatural estão nos seguindo em outros filmes e seriados. – levantei-me, peguei uma caixa de doces e continuei falando. – Hoje mesmo, mais cedo, encontrei vários fãs das antigas comic con de Supernatural._

_Jensen apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Seu olhar demonstrava que estava pensando que algumas coisas nunca mudavam: Eu ainda comia doce como uma criança e os fãs de Supernatural estavam se mostrando mais fãs do que qualquer um do elenco esperaria. Eles seguiam, divulgavam, assistiam, compravam e participavam de tudo que qualquer um que já passou por Supernatural fazia. Era lindo e era mais do que nós jamais sonhamos._

_Olhei para Jensen__ o estudando por algum tempo, apesar de fazer um tempo que não nos falávamos pessoalmente, uma pessoa não muda tão rápido. E Jensen com certeza não mudara, aquele sorriso queria dizer que tinha algo errado. Exatamente o quê, eu ainda não sabia. _

_As revistas de fofocas estavam se deliciando com a not__ícia da nova gravidez de Danneel. Sim, nova porque já era a segunda, a primeira fora quando eles estavam terminando de filmar Supernatural. Só que Danneel abortara meses depois._

_Eu me lembrava de ter ligado pra eles desejando melhoras e conversado um tempo com Jensen. __ A__té me ofereci pra dar uma festa na nossa antiga casa em Vancouver para animá-lo;__uma festa só conosco, várias caixas de cerveja e os cachorros. Como as que costumávamos dar nos fins de semana em que não íamos para casa. Valeu só pelo riso que escutei do outro, mas ele tinha recusado para ficar em casa cuidando da esposa. _

_E__ agora ela estava grávida de novo, já estava no quinto mês, se eu me lembrava bem do que tinha lido naquela revista pela manha._

_Pelo que li, Danneel ia posar para a revista quando completasse sete meses e estivesse com o quarto do bebê pronto. Era uma menina, todos estavam felizes e eu mesmo pensei em ligar pra dar os parabéns __e brigar com Jensen por ele não ter ligado antes e me contado._

_Mas agora, olhando meu amigo de perto, não via nenhuma felicidade. Não via nenhuma alegria pela gravidez da esposa. E isso era estranho porque sempre que falávamos sobre ter filhos Jensen ficava empolgado só de pensar em como isso seria bom, em como ele queria ter uma família grande, com cachorros e um grande quintal no Texas._

— _Está sozinho na cidade? – a pergunta dele me tirou das divagações._

— _Sim, você sabe, vida de solteiro - respondi em tom serio. – Estou aproveitando pra dormir cedo. – e conclui rindo._

— _Então, que tal um jantar hoje à noite? – Jensen disse com uma tentativa de sorriso._

— _Seria ótimo__, no seu ou no meu hotel?_

_Acabamos decidindo por um restaurante entre os dois hotéis, j__antamos, conversamos e finalmente chegamos aonde ambos queríamos chegar. Não só eu estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber por que meu amigo parecia tão triste, como Jensen também estava precisando desabafar._

_Naquela noite, eu descobri que Danneel não estava mais grávida, ela havia perdido o bebê e os médicos não sabiam dizer qual era o problema. Descobri também que eles vinham brigando desde o primeiro aborto e que a mudança de cidade vinha os afetando cada vez mais. Jensen tinha dito que brigavam até sobre em que pet shop levariam os cachorros e que a esposa chorava por tudo. Disse que ele não estava se reconhecendo mais, não se sentia mais útil, não sentia o mesmo amor que sentiu por ela durante seis anos de sua vida._

_Eu o ouvi e tentei acalmá-lo dizendo__ que as mulheres na gravidez mudavam mesmo. Recomendei que voltasse a ter aulas de tiro ou algo que o distraísse. Quem sabe não pudessem tentar até mesmo terapia de casal? Jensen rira e disse que tentaria, mas estava feliz porque pelo menos agora nos veríamos mais vezes já que ele iria dirigir o filme em que eu seria o protagonista_.

Senti o carro parar e esperei pelo que o motorista ia dizer.

— Vou parar para reabastecer, quer alguma coisa?

— Não obrigado, estava quase dormindo, acho que vou deitar aqui um pouco. – Deitei-me, mas o sono que é bom, não aparecia. Só o que vinham eram lembranças.

_Começamos__ a trabalhar juntos, não era lá um grande desafio depois de anos juntos em Supernatural. A amizade de antes voltava aos poucos, a confiança, a vontade de compartilhar com o outro cada idiotice; acabamos morando juntos novamente. Não era a mesma coisa que antes porque agora os horários eram diferentes, Jensen tinham que ficar mais tempo nas gravações e eu tinha textos para decorar. Mas era maravilhosa a sensação de lar que tínhamos quando estávamos juntos. Eu levei meus cachorros e Jensen também. Apesar das coisas estarem melhores com Danneel ele precisava dos cachorros por perto. E ela não se importara._

_Eu me__ lembrava claramente da sexta feira em que tudo começou a mudar; estava no twitter por falta de algo melhor para fazer e Jensen ia jantar com Danneel e iriam passar a noite em um hotel. Tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado até que notei uma hashtag com o nome de Jensen que estava sendo muito usada, cliquei e o que vi, me deixou de queixo caído._

_Jensen e Danneel aparentemente tiveram uma briga por algum motivo desconhecido no restaurante e ela estava muito nervosa; chegou a jogar coisas no chão e a dar um tapa em Jensen. Tinha até algumas fotos. Parecia que as coisas tinham saído do controle e Jensen com certeza não estaria nada bem._

_Não me surpreendi quando escutei um carro entrar cantando pneu na garagem. Me levantei calmamente e abri a porta antes que ele o fizesse. Eu imaginava que o loiro estaria nervoso, bravo, chateado, com muita raiva ou todas as opções acima e tentando agir normalmente. Mas nunca esperaria aquilo, Jensen estava cabisbaixo e lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto ate o chão._

_Nenhuma palavra foi dita, não tinha o que dizer, estava em choque__; ver a pessoa mais inabalável do meu mundo assim, me fez sentir como se algo se ligasse dentro de mim e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Tudo, desde o momento de meu nascimento até minha vida até ali._

_E quando Jensen me abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso, eu não consegui fazer nada mais além de abraçá-lo de volta e lutar contra minhas próprias lágrimas. Quanto tempo ficamos ali? Nenhum de nós nos lembrávamos. Eu só me recordo que naquela noite dormi sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Jensen tentando confortá-lo. __ Pedindo__ para que todo aquele sentimento, para que toda aquela dor o deixasse._

_No outro dia não conversa__mos sobre aquilo, não lhe contei sobre o que vi no twitter e as conseqüências vieram sem maior alarde. Eu desejava poder matá-la, queria que Danneel Harris sofresse. queria ver seu sangue jorrar. Aquela mulher não merecia nem respirar pela dor que ela tinha causado a Jensen e se eu não estivesse tão envolvido reparando em cada detalhe a respeito de Jensen que antes me passava despercebido, eu mesmo teria feito isso._

_Pouco tempo depois Jensen se divorciou e nós dois continuamos morando na mesma casa e trabalhando juntos no filme. Na ultima semana de gravação quando só faltavam alguns ajustes de filmes e coisas sem importância, em uma noite qualquer em que estávamos sentados no quintal por estar muito quente, apenas eu e ele, duas garrafas de cerveja e as estrelas, aconteceu o momento em que eu classifiquei como um daqueles momentos que mudaram minha_ _vida._

_Nós falávamos sobre Supernatural e de como apesar dos sete anos, parecia ter passado e acabado tão rápido quando sem mais nem menos, Jensen se levantou, veio até mim e me beijou._

_Não um beijo cinematográfico, apenas um leve roçar de lábios, que me deixou totalmente sem reação... __ Depois meus o__lhos se arregalaram encarando Jensen que ficara vermelho com uma rapidez impressionante. E então eu ri. Na verdade gargalhei e Jensen que a essa altura parecia mais uma deliciosa pimenta malagueta que qualquer outra cosia, me olhava assustado e um pouco irritado. Tenho certeza que ele teria me chamado de vários nomes feios se eu não tivesse o beijado de volta._

_E foi um beijo calmo, um beijo experimental, um beijo daqueles em que os lábios vão se conhecendo aos poucos. Mas quando nos separamos, em uma espécie de acordo mutuo, não conversamos sobre o que acontecera. _

_Essa nova fa__se não tornou o nosso relacionamento mais fácil, pelo contrário, até complicou um pouco mais._

_Agíamos mecanicamente, fazíamos piadas apenas para preencher o silêncio, não jantávamos mais juntos nem éramos os mesmos quando estávamos perto um do outro. Era como se tivéssemos desaprendido tudo._

_Esse clima continuou até__ o dia em que cansado, puxei Jensen para o meu camarim e disse que tudo aquilo era ridículo, nós éramos os melhores amigos e não podíamos deixar que um simples acontecimento mudasse isso._

_Vi então,__ um Jensen surpreso concordar comigo e prometer que iria parar de besteira._

_E ele parou, na verdade nós paramos. Apenas voltamos à rotina de nossa vida normalmente e seguimos adiante. _

_Por __mais que isso me corroesse por dentro, por mais que eu sentisse vontade de gritar para Jensen o que sentia, não o fiz. _

_Por outro lado eu__ também me sentia um pré adolescente ridículo que não conseguia me controlar totalmente e era aí que deixava pequenas coisas acontecerem; nada demais, apenas um toque mais demorado quando ia entregar o controle, uma troca de olhar mais intensa, um pedido de pizza em que me sentava bem próximo a ele no chão._

_E a__os poucos fui vendo o resultado, percebendo como Jensen devolvia a caricia na mão, em como ele sustentava o olhar e não mais o desviava como antes, em como ele se sentava mais relaxado quando eu me aproximava demais. E o ápice de tudo, foi quando numa tarde de domingo quando íamos assistir a um filme que nos recomendaram, Jensen tinha deitado a cabeça na almofada em meu colo e quando o filme acabou e ele levantou a cabeça, um novo beijo aconteceu, mas desta vez eu não sabia se eu o tinha beijado ou se ele havia me beijado._

_E simples assim tudo começou, já não tentávamos nos esquivar um do outro, assistíamos à TV, malhávamos, brincávamos com os cachorros, e tudo que já estávamos acostumados na rotina, só que com o acréscimo de podermos nos beijar sempre que desse vontade além de estarmos constantemente nos tocando._

_Mas isso não significava que fazíamos sexo. Não. Isso demorou mais algum tempo. Finalmente, depois que as filmagens acabaram, voltamos para nossas casas, com a diferença de que eu também comprei uma casa em LA para continuarmos perto um do outro e podermos ficar que tudo de forma discreta; mesmo após enfrentarmos família e alguns poucos amigos, não queríamos que o resto do mundo descobrisse._

_Tínhamos criado coragem pra falar sobre nossos anseios e desejos e claro, por sermos homens adultos, já tínhamos nos aliviado de várias formas diferentes e criativas. Tínhamos até nos aventurado no famoso sexo oral, mas nada além disso. Quando finalmente decidimos pular esse obstáculo era uma noite fria. Espalhamos velas e pétalas de rosa por todo o quarto em uma grande tentativa de romantismo e muita confiança mútua._

Eu tenho que admitir que passamos muito tempo criando um monstro que não existia, e perdemos um tempo precioso por nada. Hoje posso dizer que já experimentamos todas as formas possíveis e usamos e abusamos de muita imaginação pra inventarmos novas maneiras para nos amarmos.

Mas o que até hoje ainda me emociona nessa historia toda, foi a maneira como Jensen me convidou para morarmos juntos. Não foi de um modo casual; não, ele conseguiu tornar tudo muito romântico.

_Entrei na casa no horário combinado, mesmo sem entender porque Jensen insistira tanto em que eu chegasse __a determinado horário, mas fiz o que ele me pediu. Entrei e o procurei pela casa toda até que finalmente o encontrei no quarto e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário Jensen me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego e eu me perdi completamente no sabor daqueles lábios. E depois quando estava a ponto de dormir feliz para o resto de minha vida , ele me levou para a banheira que estava toda arrumada igual a que tivemos a nossa primeira vez. Havia velas e mais velas. Ele me fez sentar na banheira e tocou uma musica para mim no violão, sentado no tapete do banheiro nu e ao término da música me pediu._

Ok, não foi lá a coisa mais romântica que ele já fez, mas foi absolutamente perfeito. Onde parei? Ah! Sim. Isso! E foi esse pedido que me levou onde estou, mas vamos continuar a historia.

_Eu aceitei claro, depois que eu parei de hum__... Eu aceitei então nossos "queridos" amigos resolveram dar uma festa para comemorar._

E o que era pra ser uma comemoração particular agora oficialmente é uma festa. Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de festas e só que... Essa em particular está me deixando nervoso. E quando eu fico nervoso eu tenho a tendência de suar muito, na verdade faço isso sempre, mas quando estou nervoso, piora. Então podem entender meu nervosismo e minha necessidade constante de trocar de roupas. E pra piorar nós estamos demorando muito pra chegar lá. Quando ia começar a roer as unhas meu telefone tocou.

— _Alô._

— _Jay, como está? - __disse a voz feminina do outro lado._

— _Bem...- suspiro. – Nervoso... na verdade estou quase tendo um ataque._

— _S__abia. – escutei a risada calma dela soar, e não pude evitar um sorriso também.- __ E__stá tudo certo, __já conferi tudo, agora respira fundo e fique tranqüilo._

— _O__brigado, acho que se não fossem vocês pra me ajudar com isso eu surtaria. – parei quando escutei a risada dela novamente._

— _E__u sei, agora tenho que desligar. __Beijos e não fique preocupado._

Ela desligou antes que eu pudesse responder. Melhor assim; já ia perguntar o porquê dela precisar desligar. Isso estava me enlouquecendo. Queria chegar logo, acabar com essa ansiedade.

Olhei para a estrada pela trigésima segunda vez desejando que ela fosse mais curta, que chegasse logo. Alguém lá em cima deve ter ouvido minhas preces porque o carro fez a última curva que levava à mansão onde seria a festa.

Desci do carro tentando parecer mais calmo do que me sentia, e para meu alívio Genevieve estava a minha espera. A abracei tirando-a do chão. Estava tão feliz por encontrar alguém amigo no meio de toda aquela bagunça...

— Jay, minhas costelas. – ela reclamou sentindo falta de ar e eu afrouxei o aperto e a coloquei de volta no chão. – Obrigada. – disse arrumando as roupas.

— Desculpa. – pedi e ela estreitou os olhos pro meu falso tom de arrependimento. – Como esta tudo?

— Tudo pronto, fica tranqüilo. Venha vou te mostrar o quarto aonde vai se arrumar. – ela pegou em minha mão e me guiou, mostrando por todo o caminho, onde tudo estava, como a decoração estava pronta, e que tudo estava funcionando como deveria.

Sorri aliviado. Aliviado por tudo estar dando certo, aliviado por Genevieve ter se juntado a Mackenzie e Megan nos preparativos da festa, assim tanto eu quanto Jensen não precisamos nos envolver tanto. Não que elas precisassem de nós atrapalhando-lhes em tudo, como Megan havia dito.

_O __meu casamento com ela havia acabado, mas não a amizade nem o respeito mútuo. Eu a admirava muito. Genevieve era uma mulher muito forte, de aparência fraca, mas forte. Nosso processo de divórcio não foi demorado, mas fora cansativo. Ela não exigiu nada, não impôs nada, e tudo foi feito na mais perfeita paz._

_Encontrávamos-nos__ sempre que possível. Ela era uma grande amiga e se eu ainda estava são nessa bagunça toda, era em grande parte graças a ela. A vida dela também seguira em frente. Ela agora era a Sra. Rosenbaum e estava muito feliz, obrigada_.

_Logo após o termino de __nosso casamento, eu reparei que eles tinham se aproximado bastante. E dei total apoio quando eles finalmente assumiram que haviam se apaixonado. Desejei que eles fossem muito felizes e acabei sendo um dos padrinhos do casamento._

Entrei no quarto com meu coração mais que querendo sair pela garganta, sorri para Genevieve quando ela apertou minha mão desejando-me boa sorte e disse que me encontraria lá em baixo.

Pronto era isso, agora tinha que me arrumar; o que não era muito difícil já que era só tomar banho, tentar dar um jeito no cabelo e colocar o terno.

Ainda estava no banheiro terminando de passar o perfume quando ouvi varias batidas insistentes na porta, fui sem muita animação atender; tinha quase certeza de quem estava lá.

— Hey dude, achei que não ia abrir nunca. Trouxemos uma coisinha pra você. – disse Chad Murray que liderava o grupo seguido por James Lafferty e Mike Rosenbaum. Virei meus olhos já esperando o que viria dali. Em se tratando de Chad poderia esperar qualquer coisa, mesmo assim abri espaço para eles entrarem no quarto.- Qual é Jay? Você não parece feliz, é sua festa cara! Vamos, cadê o sorriso?

— Chad, deixa o cara em paz. – disse James empurrando o amigo pro lado para poder me abraçar.- E então, nervoso?

— Super nervoso. – Mike respondeu por mim. – Calma, daqui a pouco você vai poder relaxar e apenas aproveitar tudo. – disse também me abraçando.

— Aqui Jay, seu presentinho. – Chad tirou uma garrafa de uísque da mochila que trazia, juntamente com quatro copos. – Só pra você relaxar um pouco, afinal não podemos te deixar bêbado, pelo menos não agora.

Todos reviramos os olhos diante das insinuações do loiro, mas aceitamos os copos mesmo assim. Duas doses seguidas e eu já sentia mais calor do que nunca, mas estava mais leve, e achava melhor não beber mais nada.

Deus abençoe meus amigos.

Eles logo começaram a falar todo tipo de besteira com o claro intuito de me distrair e realmente funcionou, minutos depois eu me sentia mais calmo e relaxado, até ouvir mais duas batidas na porta e levantei-me para abrir. Eram Misha Collins, Jason Manns, Christian Kane, Tom Welling e por fim a pessoa que eu mais ansiava ver: Jensen Ackles.

Os recém chegados passaram por mim batendo em meu ombro e fazendo piadinhas, mas saíram do caminho quando viram que eu não conseguia mais olhar para ninguém, pois tinha meu olhar preso ao de Jensen.

_Jensen não se moveu__, esperou todos entrarem no quarto e me esperou sair antes de fechar a porta e me prensar contra ela. Ficamos presos naquele beijo até nossos pulmões implorarem por ar. Não nos víamos desde o dia anterior, mas ambos sentíamos como se fizessem meses. Anos._

— _Como fez para eles te deixarem vir aqui? – perguntei ainda ofegante encostando a testa na dele._

— _Eu disse que colocaria a porta do seu quarto a baixo, se não me deixassem vir. – Jensen me disse sorrindo e roubando um selinho demorado._

— _Você não faria isso. – retruquei meio na dúvida._

— _Quer apostar? – Jensen me desafiou._

— _Humm, com licença rapazes. – disse uma voz muito conhecida ao pé da escada. Ambos olhamos para ela chocados, em níveis diferentes. – Posso falar com você, Jensen?_

_Jensen __me olhou e notou a minha preocupação, sorriu como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Apertei sua mão ainda olhando em seus olhos e entrei no quarto. Depois Jensen me contou como tinha sido a conversa com sua ex mulher._

—_Jen. – ela começou e sua voz se quebrou e então ela tentou mais uma vez. – Jen, eu sei que não fui convidada e entendo. Já faz um tempo que tento falar com você, mas nunca consigo te encontrar. Eu queria dizer que... – ela respirou fundo e quando olhou para ele, Jensen pode ver que ela se segurava para não chorar. – ... desculpe-me, por tudo. Eu fui infantil, não agüentei a pressão e acabei fazendo tudo errado... Não era pra terminar assim; não sei o que me deu, estava tudo errado entre nós e...Enfim, o que quero dizer, é que sinto muito por tudo o que te fiz passar. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas... Nosso casamento pode ter acabado, mas será que não poderíamos ser amigos?_

_Ela lhe olhava esperançosa e Jensen __simplesmente concordou acenando que sim. Ele me disse que se sentia tão feliz que não conseguia guardar mágoas. Não precisavam ficar brigados para sempre._

— _Eu consegui, sabe?__ - ela disse alisando a barriga proeminente. – O medico disse que não entendia qual era o problema, mas que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo. É um menino. – ela disse sem conter mais as lágrimas. – Eu te amava tanto._

_Jensen não agüentou mais e a abraçou._

— _Não se preocupe com isso Dan, está perdoada. – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Sei que falamos besteiras quando estamos nervosos e cá entre nos eu mereci aquele tapa. – ela sorriu um pouco. – Nosso casamento já estava desgastado de qualquer jeito. Sabe, o amor não acaba, ele morre. E o nosso já tinha morrido há um tempo.- ela concordou com a cabeça; nosso erro foi insistir no erro. Você também tem que me perdoar por não ter te dado todo o apoio que pude, por não ter esquecido um pouco o trabalho. - Ela acenou que sim e eles se abraçaram novamente – Então, quem e o pai?_

— _Riley. – ela disse sorrindo. – Nos reencontramos pouco tempo depois daquele dia no restaurante e estamos juntos desde então._

— _E__ntão agora é a ? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso. Sempre soube que o ex amigo tinha uma paixão por ela, até pararam de se relacionar por isso. Mas agora que Dannel era livre, ele desejava o melhor para os dois._

— _Ainda não, mas em breve serei. – ela respondeu sorrindo também. – Estamos esperando apenas esse pequeno chutador nascer para oficializarmos. Afinal, não quero parecer que engoli uma melancia no meu próprio casamento._

— _Dan, você está linda. – Jensen disse com as duas mãos no rosto dela. – Já te disse isso antes e vou dizer de novo, você é a grávida mais linda que eu já vi._

— _Você o ama?- Danneel perguntou de repente e Jensen a olhou assustado com a repentina mudança de assunto. E ainda a segurando respondeu._

— _Sim, muito. Ele é o homem da minha vida. – ele disse totalmente serio, mas riu quando Dannel ergueu uma sobrancelha brincando. – Sim estou ciente do quão gay isso saiu, mas não me importo. Se eu tenho que me tornar gay por ele, que seja. Vou ser o maior gay do planeta terra.- falou rindo ainda mais e depois perguntou sério - E você Dan, você o ama?_

— _Sim, mais do que acharia um dia possível. – ela balançou a cabeça._

— _Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. – disse Riley entrando no quarto._

— _Eu também. – eu disse entrando logo atrás._

_Jensen e Dannel riram, ela o abraçou e desejou boa sorte, __depois foi em direção ao marido e piscou para mim quando passou._

— _Dan amor, você sabe que não pode fazer tanto esforço. – disse Riley pegando sua mão – E todas aquelas escadas, como pode? Você se lembra que tem que repousar e..._

_O restante do que eles diziam se perdeu porque agora eu só conseguia olhar pra Jensen e pensar no que ouvira ele dizer._

— _Então por mim você viraria o cara mais gay do mundo? – perguntei o abraçando por trás._

— _Quem disse isso? Eu que não. – Jensen disse disfarçando um sorriso. – Eu não precisaria, porque eu não seria capaz de olhar pra mais ninguém não importando o sexo. Eu sou seu, e você é meu e isso é tudo o que importa. - Jensen se virou de frente e olhou em meus olhos - Nós somos tudo o que importa._

— _Eu te amo. – respondi o puxando de encontro a meu corpo e o abraçando mais forte._

— _Eu te amo. – Jensen respondeu me beijando. _

_Nenhum d__e nós se importou muito quando o quarto explodiu em aplausos e assovios, vindo de nossos amigos que o haviam invadido._

_Jensen __interrompeu o beijo e olhou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. _

_A cerimônia foi apenas simbólica, mas representou muito para nós. Agora éramos casados e desta vez o casamento seria para sempre, porque sabíamos que pertencíamos um ao outro. Estávamos rodeados por amigos, parentes, pessoas que amávamos e nos amavam e em quem confiávamos._

_E nada mais importava. _

**N/A: Essa foi minha primeira Padackles que tive coragem de compartilhar com vocês, e resolvi colocar a Genevieve do bem, para variar um pouco. Eu mesma não sou fã dela, mas ela agora faz parte do nosso mundo. Como intrusa, mas está ai. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são mais que bem vindos. **

**N/B: Sabe que você me surpreendeu com essa fic?**

**Não por ela ser fofa e ter um final feliz porque eu sei que assim como eu, você adora finais felizes.**

**Mas me surpreendeu pela presença de uma Genevieve boa e amiga.**

**É claro que eu quis dar uns tapas na Danneel quando ela bateu no meu Jensen, mas até ela eu perdoei depois, rsrs.**

**De qualquer forma, é bom vê-las como pessoas normais de vez em quando.**

**Eu realmente gostei. Assim como gostei da fic, assim como gostei do Jared, assim como amei o Jensen. Mas isso não é novidade, né?**

**Beijos**


End file.
